


Prince Parrish

by atimeforflores



Series: Stilish Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scott tries to be a good brother, but Scott is a failwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMT: MHH High School AU with sexy senior Parrish pretty eyes and freshman/sophomore/junior/whatever idek nerdy (but still adorable) Stiles. Or an AU with those Big Brother/Sister program thing. Or both. Both are good too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Parrish

Stiles really could not believe his luck. After being pushed around by a bunch of douche-bags, they had stuffed him in a locker. One that was conveniently open. Who even leaves there lockers open? Stiles viciously kicked the unwavering metal in front of him only to curse at the shock that ran through his foot.

He let his head fall forward, leaning his forehead against the cool metal as he held back frustrated tears. He never had been claustrophobic, but it looked like that was soon about to change.

It was a teenager cliche, being pushed into a locker. It probably was pretty common for the locker to be locked, too. But right now, Stiles didn’t care about teenage cliches as his breathing got harder and harder, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Help me!" he yelled, trying to bang his fists against the wall, but was held back due to limited space. The air in his lungs was sparse, and his head was beginning to spin, "Help me," he whimpered, a sob breaking through his lips.

Suddenly, the locker door was yanked open, and Stiles spilled forward, grabbing the unknown person into a crushing hug. It was always a thing Stiles did; whenever he cried he craved human contact, and would hug the closest person. (One time when they were six, Scott had accidentally given Stiles a bloody nose, and Stiles wouldn’t let him go for nearly two hours, even when the bleeding stopped.)

He whimpered as the larger figure shifted and large hands began to rub up and down his back. He felt that he was being held up and squished to a very firm chest and his arms slid further down the man’s (those were diffidently pecks) waist, hands fisted in the man’s shirt.

He hid his face in the stranger’s neck, tears still spilling and the panic still blinding. He heard the locker get slammed shut and flinched and tried to burrow closer to the figure. Absentmindedly he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day. He could hear people walking around him, and the whispering towards his direction.

The guy put his chin on top of Stiles’ head and he could almost swear he felt the press of soft lips.

"Its okay, Stiles," a deep voice said; a deep voice he knew.

Stiles tensed, getting ready to pull away when the boy spun them around, blocking Stiles from views and the whispers of vicious high schoolers, holding him ever closer.

Stiles knew it was ironic who was holding him; the best looking guy in the school, Jordan Parrish. Why would someone as beautiful as Jordan help someone like him?

"Stiles?" a voice said to his left, and he recognized his step-brother, "What did you do to him!"

Stiles whimpered at Scott’s shout and leaned more into Jordan; instead of pulling away, Jordan wrapped his arms around Stiles back and waist, holding him in place.

"Nothing." Jordan growled, sending sweet vibrations to where Stiles was snugly fit against his chest.

"Bull!" Scott said, trying to yank Stiles away from Jordan. All Stiles could think of was the hands pushing him into the locker and shutting the door afterwards, and pulled himself away with a shout.

People had stopped to watch them, a crowd quickly growing. Stiles saw the older guys from before, and back himself into the wall, trying to hide from their smirks.

But Jordan walked to stand in front of him, wrapping Stiles arms around his waist, a silent challenge. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, inhaling Jordan’s cologne, and ignored the whole world.

As Jordan led him out of the high school with an arm around his shoulders, Stiles knew that in that moment he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> My ask is ALWAYS open.
> 
> deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
